A Christmas Fight
by becksterRES
Summary: For the Darkness on the Horizon Aimless shippers. Merry Christmas :)


_Special thanks to Scribbs for giving me such a beautiful fix idea and allowing me to use her character. _

_Merry Christmas!_

* * *

_One Week Before Christmas…._

The malls were raking in customers from all sorts of places. The Christmas spirit was in the air: decorations hung on every post and corner, fairy lights hung from one end of the ceiling to the next, Christmas music was playing (more specifically _All I Want For Christmas Is You_), and there were discounts everywhere you looked. One would think that in this festive atmosphere that couples would be seizing the opportunity to kiss and be cute while also shopping for friends and family. You'd be right but…

"Why would you threaten Gregory like that?" Amber asked Nameless as they walked past the stores. "It's not like he was trying something."

"It was in his body language," he answered shortly, hoping to stop a fight before it happened.

"_Body language_?" Amber asked with a shake of her head. "He didn't do anything to me to justify you threatening him."

"It's a guy thing."

"Oh please, like that one will hold up."

"Gorgeous, you need to stop overreacting to every little thing," Nameless tried reasonably. Amber stopped walking and turned to face him.

"What do you mean I'm overreacting!?" Amber asked, her voice rising. "You want to see overreacting? I'll show you overreacting!"

"Babe, calm down," Nameless said with an irritated sigh as he stopped next to her. _Here she goes again…_ "People are watching."

"I can't believe you just said that," Amber replied stubbornly, turning her back to him and refusing to lower her voice. "He's a good friend, Nameless. I can't believe you just told him off like that. _It's a guy thing_. What the hell kind of excuse is that?"

"I just told him to leave you alone, Ambs," Nameless answered calmly, hoping Amber would do the same. "He was getting a little clingy."

"You didn't have to threaten him!"

"Rells was asking for it," he muttered, recalling the expression on the man's face. "He was getting too close to you."

"Ugh!" Amber groaned, rolling her eyes. She lowered her voice. "I can handle myself, thank you very much."

"Obviously not," Nameless muttered.

"What?" she demanded, turning around to face him.

"C'mon, Amber," Nameless continued on as if it was the most obvious thing. "You still haven't even gotten over your parents death yet and you still complain about how no one loves you even though you have me and your team."

"I haven't—"

"You've been acting that way ever since I've met you," Nameless answered. "And it's really getting old."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! You're just proving my point."

"Yeah, such a surprise I get annoyed by hearing the same story over and over again." Nameless crossed his arms over his chest. There. "I can handle your bitching once in awhile but you've really got to stop."

Amber bit her bottom lip. Her hand was shaking and she knew she was going to cry. Doing the one thing she could, she emptied the contents of her half-cup of hot (now cold) chocolate on top of his head.

"Don't even bother stopping by for Christmas!" she shouted, snatching her bags away from him before walking away.

_Christmas Day…_

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Today is Christmas and I think I'll be spending it alone. I mean, I could always go over by Emma's and spend Christmas with them but then I'd have to tell them about what happened between me and Nameless. I'm just so sad now. I'd really hate to spend Christmas alone but I mean, it is my fault too. I should have realized that I was complaining a bit too much to Nameless and not exactly dealing with my feelings. And I guess I shouldn't have been so friendly with Rells again. After all, Nameless is dealing with my super friendship with Danny so it would be unfair to add another guy to that list. *sigh I really f-ed up, didn't I? Oh well, at least now I know what not to do…_

Amber sighed and closed her Diary. She put the lock back into place and then placed it behind the books she choose to hide her secret Diary behind. Childish, maybe but very much Amber's style.

The brunette spent a majority of the week going over what Nameless had said and how she reacted. She was being really childish and would probably never forgive herself for it (after all, she probably did lose a good friend and perfect boyfriend). Live and learn, she supposed. Live and learn.

Stupid Nameless, why'd he always have to be right? She'd have to apologize to him…

Getting up from her desk, Amber pulled on a jacket and made her way out of the house. She was so focused on going to apologize that she almost tripped over the box in front of her door. The box was about three-fourths her height and was wrapped expertly with a red bow on top. Raising a brow, she silently wondered who the gift could be from. After further inspection, she found a note.

_Hey Gorgeous, _

_ Listen, I'm really sorry for what happened last week. I should have just told you that I didn't trust Rells instead of insulting you like that. I know I can't really make it up with one present but I'm hoping you'll like it and it'll make you feel better. _

He ended the note with a little heart and his name next to it.

Amber smiled lightly and set the note down on a table before she looked at the present. How was she going to bring it in? More importantly, what was it?

Curiosity took over and she opened the gift right where it stood. Once she removed the top, she saw a mass of orange hair before she saw Nameless cramped inside of the tiny box. To say the least, he looked uncomfortable.

Once he saw the light, Nameless looked up until he met Amber's eyes.

Quietly, he whispered, "I really gotta pee."


End file.
